Remake of don't go in that house
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko is just average high school student who is scared of a house that was haunted by Takeo and Kayako who have been murdered. She lives a block down from the road and walks pass it to get to school everyday and always heard noises. A new kid comes to school and he is scared more then anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruko is just average high school student who is scared of a house that was haunted by Takeo and Kayako who have been murdered. She lives a block down from the road and walks pass it to get to school everyday and always heard noises. A new kid comes to school and he is scared more then anything.**

**~X~**

**Npov**

"Mom, I'm going to school now!" I called after my mother who was making breakfast.

"Alright have a good day sweetie!" I smiled and grab my bag as I raced out the door closing it behind me. I was just about a block from my house when I came to a complete stop. The wind picked up, a very cold wind when I turned to 'the house'. This house was only thing that brought fear into this neighborhood. I just stared at the house until I heard laughing coming from the other side of the gate. My attention snapped to three boys pushing each other to go in. Are they crazy?

"You go in man." The first boy said.

"No you go in." The second one argued.

"Oh for fuck sake I'll do it." Just hearing that made me back away from the house and took off running. When I made it to the corner of the road I look back to see all three of them go inside.

"They are going to die." I whispered to myself. I'm not being funny either; anyone who goes inside that house has died. "They are cursed now." I whispered one last time before walking around the corner and head off to school without looking back.

~X~

Alright class settle down." The whole class began silent, as I lean back against the seat to stretch my arms out. "Today, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Sasuke Uchiha." My eyes went wide and I almost fell out of my chair when I saw Sasuke entering the classroom. I have not seen Sasuke two years, ever since his brother died.

Sasuke and I were best friends through out our child hood and since Itachi died his family moved away and I lost my friend. I had a secrete crush on him for six years now. Wow, it is so good to see him again.

He still had his raven duck butt hair with his school uniform on with black tennis shoes. He looked around the classroom before bowing his head and tighten his grip on a notebook that was against his chest. "Now Sasuke" Iruka said coming up right behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You can have a seat right next to Naruko." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke looked around the to find me. I waved my arm, so that he can see me. He gave me a sad smile before walking up the strairs to my row. "Never though I ever see you again Dobe." Okay, he was not here for five minutes and he's already calling my nickname he gave me.

"Right back at ya Teme." I stood up with a smile on my face and gave him a hug, which he returned. We pulled away to do our old fist bump. "Missed you around here."

"You too Naru."

~X~

When lunch time came, instead of going straight to lunch I began looking for Sasuke. I went to the office first to ask what he had right now. When she said that he had lunch I took off and began looking around the school. I checked every place that a student goes if they don't eat lunch when I was in the library. He was sitting at a table with his laptop on and papers surrounding him. I can tell he was deep into his work because when I approached he didn't notice my presence I glance at all the papers that were scatter all over to table. They had people on them, murders, an the one that caught my eyes was 'the house'.

I jumped when I hear slam. I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me with eyes full of fear and hate. "Why are you snooping Naruko?" I smiled, as I walked around his char and sat down on the table. I grabbed one of the papers and read the headline out loud.

"The Mystery continues about a murdering house. Why are you reading this Sasuke?" I asked dropping the paper back in the pile

"You know why Naru?" I nod my head.

"Everyone knows the history of that house Sasuke. It is cursed." Just talking about the house send fear through out my body. Out of no where tear streamed down my face and my body was shaking. Sasuke stepped closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know that Naruko." I sigh because I know the reach why he is doing this.

"Sasuke, if you step into that house it's over. You will die. Getting yourself killed is not going to bring your brother back."

~X~

I begging Sasuke as we were walking right up to the school right after school to not go in. "Sasuke please." I said in a sob. Sasuke stared up at house with no emotion at all. I grabbed his arm and held it against my chest, well more like between my boobs. "Why are you doing this?" I almost screamed out.

"You saw my brother that day Naruko." I froze. "You saw when he came home, it was like he was not my brother anymore. He was scared of the dark ever since then. He would not sleep, eat, or even talk. He died two years ago, the bottom of his jaw was missing and his eyes were open full of fear. That's why I have to find out what happened here." I shook my head.

"Why did you have to bring that memory? Sasuke please listen to me. This not the way. Your brother would not want you to go into that house.

Sasuke smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead,"Thank you Naruko. Goodbye." He then let go of me before walking through the gate.

"NO SASUKE!" He went up the steps and paused. He turned back to me and waved with a smile on his face before going in. "SASUKE! NOOOO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I screamed out one more time. I fell on my knees and sobbed.

**To be continued**


	2. Oh shit

~X~

I don't know how long I was laying on the ground, but the air was colder and it was dark. I looked up at the house. "God damn it." Before getting up and without thinking I ran through the gate and ran into the house. I pushed the door open and stepped into the house and closed it behind.

I gathered my thoughts and thought about what I just did. "Oh shit." I know what I did was stupid, but Sasuke my friend and I kind of owe him saving my ass from the fight I was just about to get into back in third grade.

The room was dark and everything was covered with a white cloth and no lights were on.

I walked further in the room when a pair of arms wrapped around me. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. "Naruko what have you done." I shivered when I heard Sasuke voice in my ear.

I looked around and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I wasn't thinking; I had to save your sorry ass. I kind of owe for that one time you saved my ass."

"Oh Naru, you should not be here. Now your cursed." Like that is something I don't already know. Out of no where we were both sobbing in each other arms. Our sobbing stopped when we heard a cat cry behind us. Our bodies tense up before I slowly turned my head. Sasuke and I stumble back to ground against the wall. A boy was staring at us with eyes black, face of a cat, and pale as a ghost. He was just staring at us when he his mouth went wide open and screamed like a cat.

I covered my ears to block it out, as Sasuke pulled me closer to his body. The screaming stopped, but was replaced a growling sound that was coming from our right. We hesitate as we turned our headed to the next to room. A women with long black hair was crawling into view. She had a white dress on that was covered in blood and her shin was always pale as a ghost also covered in blood. She crawling into the room Sasuke and I were in. I can hear the snapping of bones when she moved.

"S-Sas-uke ... open ... the ... door." I can hear Sasuke trying to turn the knob.

"Shit." The women got close enough to were we stood up and started banging on the door scream.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Help us!"

"Open the fucking door!" I looked behind me and saw her standing up. When her face was no long covering her hair,I went wild.

I began slapping and banging on the door with tears running down my face. "Sasuke she's coming!" Sasuke turned his body and began slamming it against the door.

I turned one more time and saw her right in my face.

Thirdpov

All you can hear through the sound of the wind was screaming. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	3. Leaving

Npov

I was screaming, as her ghost face was inches from mine. I screamed louder when her nose touched mine. I jumped at the sound of glass breaking and an arm wrap around my waist. Sasuke pulled me through the window and I was now laying on top of him on the porch. I pulled my face away from Sasuke chest to look over my shoulder. The moment I saw Kayako hand grab hold of the window frame, that our note for saying it's time to get the hell out of here.

I began crawling backwards away from the window. Sasuke was laying the frozen, so I leaned in and grabbed his arms. "Let's go Sasuke let's go." I said dragging us both off the porch. I got us down the stairs when Sasuke got up, pulling me along with him and began running to the gate. We both jumped the fence, so that we were out of the property.

turned back to face the house and saw that Kayako was gone. I turned to Sasuke and scratched the back of my head, "Well, we are fucked." I said walked right pass him. "It's not easy being your friend sometimes."

I began walking my way to my house when Sasuke grabbed my wrist. "We can't stay with our parents. If that thing is after us then we better away from the people who important to us and why the hell did you go into the house in the first place Naru?"

"Becuase you are my best friend and we been through, so much together. You were stupid enough to go into that house in the first place." Breath in and out in and out. I said in head over and over. Once I got my breathing under control I began to speak again. "I don't want you to go through this along Sasuke, that's why I went into that house. I don't want to see my best friend die becuase of a stupid bitch of a ghost."

I looked up at Sasuke and he was smiling. "Thank you Naruko, but I didn't want this for you."

"We'll, I'm on the list now, so there's nothing I can do about it." I then heard moaning the in the wind that made my body shiver. "Let's go. Do you know a good place for us to hind out at? We can still go to school: can we?"

The same moaning made my heart start beating fast. I can tell that Sasuke can hear it too. "We got to go now. I know a place and we might be able to go school."

I grabbed sasuke hand. "We will stop by my house first and then your." Sasuke and I took off down the stree for about five minutes. We came up to the front door and paused. "Just in and out." I whispered to myself before forcing the door open. I saw my step- father jump in his feet at the inpact of the door slamming against the wall. My little boy, Naruto, came running into the living room.

"Sissy! I had a great day at school." Naruto said running to me with his arms open wide. I knee down and picked him.

"That's great little brother." I then smelled my mom's cooking in the kitchen." Hey why don't you go help mommy cook dinner, sissy has to go for a little while." I put him back on his feet and he ran into the kitchen.

I walked right pass my step- father without even greeting him, he and I don't really have respect for one other.

"Where are you going with his boy Naruko?" Orochimaru demanded. I rolled my eyes before turning to the snake.

"I'm leaving for while and Sasuke just helping me pack." I said before tkaing off up the stairs with Sasuke right behind. I'm wasting too much time.

'ARE YOU PREGNANT GIRL? IF SO GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE SO THAT I CAN WHOOP YOU SKANK ASS!"

Sasuke and I made it my bedroom. I was holding onto the door, as yelled 'fuck you' back at him before slamming the door and locking it. I can hear Orochimaru running up the stairs, as sasuke and I packed my stuff. "GET OUT HERE YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled right back. Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill, as he shoved my piggy bank in the duffle bag.

"I KNOW YOUR FUCKING HIM YOU DUMB BLONDE NOW GET YOU SKANKY ASS OUT HERE!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed before running to my window and forcing it open. It's sad that my own mother won't help her own daughter. Sasuke was the first to climb out, as I was the second. Orochimaru continues to scream through my bedroom door, as I climbed down the tree. Once I was safe on the ground; I turned to Sasuke. "I hope he dies."

**To be continued**


	4. Bathroom

Npov

Sasuke and I ran down the street hand in hand not looking back at the house I was leaving behind. I have to keep my family safe from this thing that is after Sasuke and I. We were running right in the middle of the road in a panic. We needed to go to Sasuke's house now to get some stuff from there to because Sasuke told about a hotel that he goes to ,to get away from his parents that is really cheap.

We ran full speed for about ten minutes until we were at Sasuke's house. Sasuke slam right into the front door before twisting the knob and forced the door open. "Come on Naruko."

"Sasuke is that you?" A women called out.

Sasuke didn't answer; instead he took my hand and we ran up stairs and stopped right in front of the last room on the left. Sasuke slid his bedroom door open and ran inside.

"Help me pack Naruko."

"Okay" I set my back down and ran to his dressers. I yanked the first top two open and began pulling out random shit. The same for the other six drawls and began pilling his bag full of clothing and other important stuff we might need.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" The same voice from down said at the door. I turned my head and saw a women with long blue hair with a bowl in her hands. She was shocked to me in his room. "Umm hello, who are you?"

Before I could say anything Sasuke cut in first. "Mom, we can't talk right now." He said shoving right pass her. "Naruko, go to the bathroom and get first Ad kits." He sounded like he was down stairs.

I drop what was left in my hands into Sasuke's bag and rush right pass Sasuke's mother. "Excuse me." I said, as I ran into the bathroom. I was pacing everywhere around the bathroom like a chicken with his head cut off. I opened almost every cabinet and grabbed all the medicine that I could get my hands on. Just then the door slam shut that I let out a scream and the medicine in my arms fell to the floor.

The lights began flickering on and off. My head snapped up to the ceiling, as I ran to the bathroom door. I twisted the knob, but it was locked. I check the lock on the door it was unlock. The lights began flickering on and off again.

I began locking of the door. "Sasuke?" I called out his name. My heart stop when I heard the same growling sound like I heard from the sound. I slowly turned my head and I let out scream when I saw her crawling out of the tub. I began banging on the door. "Sasuke open the door! Open the door! I screamed at the top of my lung. I look back over my shoulder and saw crawling faster right to me. "Sasuke, open the door! Help me!"

I can knocking on the other side of the door. "Naruko open the door." He demanded.

"I can't! Sasuke help me, she's coming!"

"Get away from the door!"

"Help me!" I cried when the ghost got on her feet with her broken neck going side to side. I got on the other side of the door and that's when the door was forced open. Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. I knew he can't see her.

"Holy shit!" We both fell backwards to the floor and the door shut by itself. I then broke down against Sasuke chest. I was sobbing so hard that it hurts my chest. I gently stroke my hair. "Shhh shhhh, Naruko." Sasuke whispered before his mother came running.

"What's going on?"

I can tell that Sasuke continued to stare at the bathroom door. "We got to go mom."

**To be continued**


	5. Car ride

**Spov**

Naruko and I ran out of the house with all our stuff in ours; leaving mom standing there at the door flame with a confused look on her face. I know my dad is not going to be happy about us taking Itachi's car, but my brother is dead and we in the same situation, as him, so it dose not really matter at this point. We ran over to the car that was covered with a sheet and qanked it off.

"Sasuke what are you doing? You know you can't take that car. It's your brother's." Mother called out walking out of the house. I hit the unlock button and told Naruko to get in before I opened the driver door side I turned to my mother, as I handed Naruko our bags. "Itachi's dead mother, I'm sure he would not mind in a time like this."

It's breaks my heart to say that to my mom, but Naruko and I can't waste time walking around to find a place to stay for while. I got into the car just before my mom stared crying. I put the key in the engition and started the car. The car had a half a tank of gas, so that do for now. I put the car in reverse and began backing out slowly. I didn't dare look at mom, as I was driving onto the main road and shifted it in drive. I burn rubber before taking off into the night.

Naruko was still shaking in the passenger sit. I grind my teeth together before hitting the gas a bit harder. We drove pass the Kayako house which made the radio staring to fuck up. I can hear the croaking sound coming from the radio. Naruko then last it by screaming and blocking her ears.

"Naruko calm down!" I said trying to turn the radio on, but the a car noises started filling the car up up.

"Sasuke make it stop!"

"I'm trying." I stopped the car and continued trying to the off the radio, but it was already off. The cat noise sounded way to real for my likeing. I slowly looking over my shoulding to look in the back seat. Right there holding on to the passenger seat was little ghost of Takeo. He looked, so scared and innocent while he was looking at me, but head turned to look at behind my seat . The croaking started filling up the car. I turned away from the child and sat back with fear running through my body, as the sound was getting louder. Naruko was whispering to herself and hugging herself. I look down between the seats and saw pale bloody arm appearing right between us."Naruko get out of car." The croaking sound was getting louder above me like she was standing over her me. " Naruko was yanking on the door handle and banging on the window.

"Let me out! Someone help us!" The moment I felt a cold hand on my shoulder I lost my breath. I could not move or even talk. Kayzako croaking sound was filling up my ear. Why am I not doing anything? I can hear Naruko screaming right beside, but I could not see her. All I can see is Kayako black eyes looking into minel. Her mouth popped wide and I waited for my faith.

'**BANG'**

**To be continued**


	6. Pulled over

**spov**

The sound of gun eco through out the call and I was able to move and breath. I saw that Kayako was gone. I turned my head to face Naruko. A gun was in her hand's and she was shaking like crazy. The gun slipped out of her fingers and hits the floor. She then passed out against the window. I sat there for a moment to catch my breath before leaning in and positioned her gently against the seat.

I knew there was only going to be a matter of time before she really loses it. I pray that this ends soon. I turned forward and turned the key; without any trouble the car started. I put the car in drive and began driving right into the night.

~X~

I was driving for ten minutes before I saw red and blue lights behind me and saw cop car. "Shit." I whispered to myself before slowly pulling over on the side of the road. I came to a complete stop before putting the car in park. I out the driver side window when I notice the bullet hole in the window. Just before the car got out of his car, I quickly hit the down button for the window. I then remembered the gun on the passenger side floor, so I leaned over and pushed the gun under the seat. I grabbed my wallent from my back left pocket before opening the dashboard door to make it look like I was getting my wallet out of there.

Just in too becuase the cop was just leaning to look in the car. "Licence and registration please." He asked. I leaned back up against the seat and flipped my wallet open. I grabbed my license and handing it to him. The cop looked at it for a moment. "Do you know why I pulled you over Mr. Uchiha?"

"Becuase I was going to fast?"

The cop shook his head. "No, becuase this car has been reported stolen." My eyebrow raised.

"This is my brother's car."

"We got a car from Mr. Fugaku Uchiha." I growled before hitting the stiring wheel.

"That's my dad. Look officer, my mom saw me take the car. I know she told me not too, but I live with them and I'm eighteen years old."

"You are their son?"

"Yes I am. Before you ask about why took my brother's car is becuase my brother is dead and I taking my girlfriend to the cemetery." Thank god that Naruko was asleep. The officer looked confused on what to do becuase one: I'm eighteen and two: I live with the people who's car I took. If I live through this, my dad is going to get.

"Just a moment sir." The cop turned on his heel and walked to his car. I bang my head against my the stiring wheel.

"Can't this day get any worse?"

**To be continued**


End file.
